roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/Let's Build
' Let's Build' is a subset of Let's Play Minecraft, where Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free and sometimes others, such as Ryan Haywood and Ray Narvaez Jr , build structures used in all other Minecraft-related videos. They will be released every Tuesday. The origin of the series arose when the community kept complaining that they never show how they built the Let's Play and Things To Do In sets, so Geoff and Gavin decided to film an episode at their house while drinking. Some Let's Build episodes may be revealed in the Let's Play Minecraft episodes or in other Let's Build episodes before they are actually released. List of Let's Builds Trivia *Geoff accidentally broke the circuit in Indoor Pool. *Geoff shows what the Achievement City Seed is. *Geoff said that when Gavin and him built Geoff's house, it originally has a glass floor with water beneath, but they removed it because they both agreed it didn't look nice. *Gavin and Geoff will sometimes ask each other what they would do in hypothetical situations during the construction of the set. *Let's Build - Shopping List, Let's Build - King Geoff, Let's Build - Creeper Fishing, and Let's Build - Lava Wall are the only Let's Builds to be released BEFORE the Let's Plays and are the only Let's Builds for a Let's Play, not a Things To Do In. *According to Geoff in Let's Build - Shopping List, there are no pumpkins in Achievement City but this is not the case because there is a pumpkin on the Wipeout course, unless updates to Achievement City removed the pumpkins. *Ray makes his appearance as the second person to appear in a Let's Build (the first person being Ryan) in Let's Build - Hop 'Til You Drop. *Ray has a habit of jumping in (using Geoff's controller) and placing random signs on or around the structure. *Let's Build - Dark Achievement City is the longest Let's Build to date, taking nearly 2 hours to complete. It is also the only 3-part Let's Build and one of the only multi-part Let's Builds along with Let's Build - Thread the Needle and Let's Build - Lava Wall. *In Let's Build - Slice of Hell, Gavin also constructed his Trophy Room of Victory. *Let's Build - Creeper Fishing is currently the shortest Let's Build, taking just under 21 minutes to complete. *Let's Build - Portal House was removed after Geoff and Gavin admitted to following ladies around in their car, leading to them being criticized for stalking. Geoff later issued an apology for the comments made in the video http://achievementhunter.com/news/entry.php?id=1991165. The video was re-uploaded by multiple Youtube users. *Let's Build - Dark Achievement City is currently the only Let's Build in the Nether. *While not physically touching the controller, like Ryan and Ray, Millie (Geoff's daughter) "helps" Gavin and Geoff with Dark Achievement City. *If you include Millie's entertainment as a contribution to the Let's Build, Millie becomes the third person to help in a Let's Build, the others being Ryan and Ray. *In Let's Build - Dark Achievement City Part 3, Geoff mentioned them possibly doing an evil version of No Petting Zoo in the Nether, which will most likely be a future Let's Play. *According to Gavin in Let's Build - Dark Achievement City Part 3, you can't make water in the Nether, but this isn't a true statement. If you go into Creative Mode, you can surround ice blocks with glowstone and the ice blocks wil melt into water. *Let's Build - Lava Wall is currently the only Let's Build where the Let's Play for it was released before the full construction of it was released. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Series